


Chronology

by lizzledpink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Shitty MS Paint drawings, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzledpink/pseuds/lizzledpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants to know how he could have been godtier, in an alternate timeline. Terezi tells him. (Illustrated by me; warning for many images, two gifs, and my bad art)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemistique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemistique/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Emily!

> Dave: Ask the question.

so how did it hapen

i mean happen

look you cant just tell me that i couldve been godtier and not explain why

YOU SHOULD 4LR34DY KNOW HOW 1T H4PP3N3D, COOLK1D! YOU W3R3 TH3R3

im pretty sure if i were there when it happened id already be wearing a sissy hoodie by now

RUD3!!!!

BUT TH4T 1S TRU3

1 ONLY M34NT TH4T YOU SHOULD R3M3MB3R THE C1RCUMST4NC3S D4V3

WH3N 1 TOLD YOU TO K1LL YOUR DOOM3D S3LF [4ND YOU F41L3D](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004991)

oh

the coinflip shit

Y3S D4V3 TH3 CO1NFL1P SH1T

1N OUR PR1M4RY T1M3L1N3 YOU COULDNT GO THROUGH W1TH 1T

you gonna give me grief for that now

NO

1 W1LL ONLY T3LL YOU TH3 TRUTH

TH3 GR13F, 4S 4LW4YS, L13S ONLY W1TH YOU!

well then tell me 

DO YOU R34LLY W4NT M3 TO?

1TS 4 V3RY GR1SLY T4L3

lay it on me alien girl

D4V3

1M S3R1OUS

TH1S COULD G3T 3MOT1ON4L 4ND ST1CKY 4ND H4ZY BL4CK

4R3 YOU R34LLY SUR3

NO JOK3 4ND NO CH4LL3NG3

JUST TH3 PL41N TRUTH 4ND 4LL TH3 P41N 1TS BR4ND OF JUST1C3 BR1NGS

just tell me already

F1N3

1M SORRY COOLK1D

SOM3WH3R3 3LS3 1N 3T3RN1TY, 4 CO1N F3LL TH3 OTH3R W4Y

> TG: you brought me here to this   
> GC: 1 D1D NOT  
> GC: 1T W4S TH3 CULM1N4T1ON OF YOUR OWN D3C1S1ONS TH4T L3D YOU H3R3 4ND NOTH1NG MOR3   
> TG: and i think youre a liar but that isnt the point  
> TG: these were my decisions but youre the crazy bitch that set me up for them  
> TG: you picked your coin and you picked the choices and you already TG: knew what id choose  
> TG: thats why i guess ill do it   
> GC: COOLK1D >:?   
> TG: ill do it  
> TG: the decision you didnt expect tz ill do it  
> TG: ill kill him   
> GC: ...  

4ND 1 S4W T1M3 CL34V3 1N TWO

> 1 WOULD CRY FOR YOU, D4V3

1 WOULD ST4RT CRY1NG 4ND 1 WOULDNT UND3RST4ND WHY

you cried 

or would cry

1 D1D

T34RS OF T34L ST4RT3D STR34M1NG DOWN MY CH33KS

whoa

1 WOULD H4V3 3XP3CT3D TH1S T1M3L1N3 4ND YOU, D4V3 OF D4V3S, YOUR 4CT1ONS

1 WOULD NOT 3XP3CT YOU TO K1LL YOUR OTH3R S3LF 4ND 1T WOULD HURT

should i be saying im sorry or something

1TS NOT YOUR APOLOGY TO G1V3, SO NO

so i killed doomed me and you had your little emotional breakdown

what next

WH4T DO YOU TH1NK H4PP3N3D? YOU 4SC3ND3D, OF COURS3

FR3FL13S 4ND 4LL

YOU B3C4M3 4 GOD

sounds like the shit to me

H3H3

M4YB3 1T W4S

YOU M4D3 FOR 4N 1NT3R3ST1NG GOD, D4V3

4T F1RST

> GC: W4K3Y W4K3Y, SL33PY! >8]  
> TG: good morning terezi  
> GC: W3LL DONT W3 SOUND 4WFULLY POL1T3 TOD4Y!  
> TG: hahaha   
> TG: im having a good day thats all   
> GC: 1S TH4T WH4T YOU C4LL 1T? DY1NG?  
> TG: it isnt dying terezi  
> TG: its being set free  
> TG: if anything i actually understand this shit now  
> TG: i feel different  
> GC: POW3RFUL?  
> TG: yeah but  
> TG: its time  
> GC: FOR WH4T?  
> TG: no i mean time  
> TG: thats whats new  
> TG: i understood it and made it mine before and i knew how to move through it in every direction  
> TG: not even lalonde could keep up with the way it works  
> TG: but now its not just knowing its feeling  
> TG: i can  
> GC: STR1D3R, 4R3 YOU ST1LL TH3R3 >:? 
> 
>  
> 
> now i can do this

YOU F1N4LLY UND3RSTOOD T1M3 4ND YOU US3D TH4T POW3R TO F1ND M3

i dont see how that could be a bad thing like youre implying

W3LL

1T W4SNT

YOU WOULD COM3 TO S33 M3

3V3NTU4LLY YOU WOULD S33 3V3RYBODY BUT YOU S4W M3 F1RST

so what

1 DONT TH1NK YOUR3 R34DY TO KNOW TH3 D3T41LS 

> BUT YOU PULL3D OFF M4NY TR1CKS 1N T1M3 WH3N YOU M3T M3

4MONG OTH3R TH1NGS

heh

YOU L34PT FROM G4T3 TO G4T3, FROM SK414 TO TH3 V3IL, 4LL 1N S3CONDS - T1M3 LOST 4LL 1TS L1M1TS

YOU W3R3 TH3 H3RO D4V3

YOU S4W 34RTHS B1RTH 4ND TH3 F4LL OF PROSP1T, YOU S4W JOHNS 4SC3NS1ON, YOU 3V3N S4W YOUR OWN - 4LTHOUGH YOU N3V3R D1D R3TURN TO TH3 MOM3NT YOU ST4BB3D YOURS3LF, YOU W3NT 3V3RYWH3R3, 4ND YOU D1DNT 3V3N R3QU1R3 TH3 4SS1ST4NC3 OF YOUR SP1NNY D1SCS!

of course i wouldnt go watch myself die

thatd just be weird

just because this other me was able to face his own mortality doesnt mean he liked it im sure

P3RH4PS!

TH3R3 W3R3 ONLY TWO PROBL3MS

TH3 F1RST W4S TH3 OTHER D4V3

TH3 SECOND W4S WH4T YOU W3R3 GO1NG TO DO

like what

wouldnt i just go kill that son of a troll jack noir

D4V3! >:O

you know im only riling you up you crazy chick

4R3NT TH3R3 L4WS ON YOUR 34RTH R3G4RD1NG CULTUR4L S3NS1T1V1TY?

yeah there were but not everybody followed them 

D1D YOU?

guess so

HMPH, 1 DONT UND3RST4ND HOW HUM4NS G3T 4W4Y W1TH TH1NGS TH4T 4R3 1LL3G4L!

its cause theres no insane red-licking madwomen shoving a cane up their ass if they get caught breaking the law here

also our laws suck

TH1S 1S TRU3 >:]

BUT W3 SHOULD TRY TO ST4Y ON TOP1C

right

so if i didnt go after jack noir where the fuck did i go

OH YOU W3NT 4FT3R H1M

BUT YOU D1DNT K1LL H1M

what 

the

hell

YOU D1D F1GHT H1M, BUT 4T SOM3 PO1NT YOU WOULD 4BSCOND

i would never back down in the middle of a fight

YOU WOULDNT RUN 4W4Y

YOU WERE L34V1NG

why

TH1S 1S WH3R3 1T G3TS FUZZY, D4V3 - 1 R34LLY DONT KNOW

youre admitting to ignorance 

thats a first

SUCH 4 T34S3!

yep

admit it girl all these insults are making you hungry for more strider

4LL 1 N33D 1N L1F3 1S YOUR T4STY M34T ST1CK!

i wasnt going to get that vulgar

DO3S TH4T M34N 1 W1N?

the battles all yours

but im gonna win this war

W3LL JUST S33 4BOUT TH4T!

is that why you said you dont know

maybe i won against you at long last and you refuse to admit it

its okay i dont think any less of you for losing

nobody can win against my slick rhymes

1N 4LL HON3STY, 4LL 1S ON3 TH1NG: YOU 4BSCOND3D FROM J4CK, 4ND TH3N 4 SOUND

what sound

4 HONK

OR M4YB3 4 B33P?

weird

P3RH4PS

YOU S4V3D 3V3RYBODYS LIV3S, TOO

JOHNS D4D 4ND ROS3S MOTH3R; YOU WH1SK3D TH3M OUT OF T1M3 TO S4F3TY. 4MONG OTH3RS

wait youre saying

i would be a hero

Y3S

fuck

YOU R3GR3T YOUR D3C1S1ON

fuck

DONT 

what

DONT R3GR3T

B3C4US3 TH4TS WH3N 1T GO3S WRONG

1T ST4RTS W1TH TH3 ROS3 G1RL

> sup
> 
> Hello, Dave. How are you?
> 
> you know what
> 
> im happy
> 
> Would you like a medal, Strider?

B3C4US3 S1NC3 WH3N DO BROTH3RS 3V3R DO 4S TH31R SM4RT3R S1ST3RS S4Y?

> this kind of awesomeness is its own reward
> 
> Of course. What are you planning to do now?
> 
> now
> 
> what do you mean
> 
> You've saved our lives. But the Earth is still in ruins, and will be for another 400 years, if the Exiles are any example to draw from. 
> 
> We need to finish and win this game.
> 
> youre saying we need to go after jack noir and end this
> 
> Yes. It's the only way to get out, now.
> 
> maybe
> 
> Maybe?
> 
> well as far as i see it
> 
> yeah thats the logical thing for us to do
> 
> team up and smash his face in and hope that ends everything
> 
> hope that when we wake up everything will be okay
> 
> You're saying it's not a guarantee.
> 
> I would acknowledge your point, but there's really little else we can try. Defeating Jack Noir is the only thing we know of that will do something instead of nothing. I believe it's worth risking.
> 
> your scope is too small lalonde
> 
> Excuse me?
> 
> this is what got you in trouble the other time
> 
> the time that didnt exist
> 
> What are you talking about?
> 
> in another time you broke the rules
> 
> you destroyed your gate and then you joined up with the terrors beyond the veil
> 
> you went grimdark rose
> 
> your skin was like ash and your hair turned white
> 
> pouring dark magic out of your skin
> 
> all this to try and find a way out
> 
> you were going to destroy the green sun
> 
> sorry
> 
> i meant the green sun
> 
> That doesn't sound like me.
> 
> doesnt it
> 
> ...
> 
> whatever
> 
> ill let you self diagnose your own fallacies later
> 
> im just saying that i think theres another way
> 
> Is that so?
> 
> of course its so i just said so
> 
> but only i can do it
> 
> Why is that the case?
> 
> Does it have something to do with time?
> 
> it has everything to do with time 
> 
> its actually very simple
> 
> ill turn back the clock all the way
> 
> You already did the back-in-time thing once. Remember Davesprite? And his fate?
> 
> not quite what i meant lalonde
> 
> youre still not thinking far enough
> 
> Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking.
> 
> consider it thought
> 
> You idiot.
> 
> the idiot whos going to save the earth and everybody on it
> 
> If you go back that far, if you prevent Sburb, we'll be erased.
> 
> We're only alive because of the paradoxes it created.
> 
> but if we get erased then well have never existed to save the earth
> 
> ill have never gone back in time in the first place
> 
> so its another paradox that cancels out the first
> 
> That doesn't make any sense.
> 
> it shouldnt make sense to you but it does to me
> 
> im the one in control of this weird time shit remember
> 
> Dave, this is ridiculous! You think this plan is less risky than the one to kill Jack?
> 
> no
> 
> i think this is the plan that will work
> 
> ill go back in time and prevent sburb
> 
> i wont let john get his derpy hands on that game
> 
> If just once you listen to me in your life, Strider, make it now. You want to create not a paradox, but perhaps THE paradox. One that's likely to get us all erased from all of existence or something.
> 
> this game eats paradoxes for breakfast though
> 
> Have you been talking to Terezi?
> 
> no
> 
> well a little

tz i gotta ask

how much is a little

SHH 1M TRY1NG TO N4RR4T3!

> It shows.
> 
> shut up
> 
> Was this her idea?
> 
> i havent been talking to her that much lalonde
> 
> no this came straight from my one of a kind mind
> 
> One of a kind. Ha ha. Hee hoo hoo.
> 
> the fuck
> 
> Apologies. I was trying something new with my laughter.
> 
> this is why you dont have any friends
> 
> Strider, you're my friend.
> 
> im your brother
> 
> Then John's my friend.
> 
> paradox-apocalyptic forced boyfriend to be
> 
> Jade.
> 
> you know i was only joking lalonde
> 
> I'm aware.
> 
> look sis my minds made up
> 
> this is the only way and i know i can do it
> 
> im fucking godtier
> 
> whats the point of being this powerful if you cant do something good with it
> 
> Just because you have a power doesn't meant you ought to use it.
> 
> This is foolish. Even for you.
> 
> but

okay stop

WH4T 1S 1T?

i know how this goes

rose keeps needling me and i keep being a dick 

she storms away in a huff and i stay cool and collected and keep being a fucking moron

i get it

is this why you dont want me to regret it

is it

cmon tz gimme an answer here

TH3R3S MOR3

YOU W3NT ON TH4T M1SS1ON 4ND S41D GOODBY3 TO TH3M

SOM3 B3L13V3D 1N YOU 4ND L3T YOU GO

GODT13R W3NT STR41GHT TO YOUR H34D

no

fuck no

1 C4N STOP

1 WONT T3LL YOU 1F YOU W4NT TO R3M41N 1N 1GNOR4NC3

tell me

OK4Y

YOU D1DNT K1LL 4NYBODY

L3T TH4T, D4V3 STR1D3R OF TH3 4LPH4 T1M3L1N3,

> B3 YOUR CONSOL4T1ON

> TH1S 1S WH4T 1T WOULD COM3 TO

4 B4TTL3 FOOL1SHLY FOUGHT 4ND WORS3 ST1LL WON 4G41NST 4LL THOS3 YOU C4LL FR13ND

4ND TH3 ONLY ON3S C4P4BL3 OF M4TCH1NG YOUR POW3R W3R3 TH3 OTH3R TWO WHO H4D F4LL3N 4ND R1S3N 4S GODS TH3MS3LV3S

TH1S 1S WHY YOU C4NT R34CH GODT13R

B3C4US3 1F YOU DO

TH3N 1T 4LL 3NDS

4R3 YOU H4PPY YOU 4SK3D?

i

YOU W4NT3D TO KNOW

i did

is

is there more though cause yeah okay i nearly kill john and everybody else

fuck but then what

this other me

he wins

so does he go back in time or what

what happens

please

...1 KNOW ONLY SM4LL TH1NGS

just say it

4R3 YOU

what

4R3 YOU OK4Y?

1 C4N S33 YOU ON MY SCR33N R3M3MB3R

oh

right

forgot

but how

HOW?

how can you stand it

youre the gogdamn seer of mind

doesnt that mean youre aware of this constantly

all these other worlds where everybody does bad things or something

where they apparently go mad with power and just 

fuck everything up 

how can you still look at us and say were friends

4SK WH4T YOU R34LLY W4NT TO

bitch

JUST DO 1T!

okay fine

how can you still like me at all knowing this

S1MPL3!

1TS YOUR C4NDY R3D BLOOD

1 C4NT R3S1ST

will you stop with the cutesy crap and the seer bullshit and just give me an answer

1 W4S TRY1NG TO M4K3 YOU L4UGH 

3V3RYTH1NG S33MS B3TT3R WH3N YOU L4UGH 4T 1T

BUT Y3S

4ND 1T R34LLY 1S S1MPL3

1 S33 TH4T K1ND OF R34L1TY P3OPL3 CR34T3 FOR TH3MS3LV3S 1N 3V3RYBODY, 3V3N M3

1F 1 D1DNT L34RN TO 4PPR3C14T3 OTH3RS 4NYW4Y TH3N 1 WOULD B3 STUCK W1THOUT 4NY FR13NDS OR 3N3M13S OR HOP3 OR 4NYTH1NG - 1 JUST WOULDNT C4R3

TH3R3 3X1STS NO F4T3 SO B4D 4S TH4T

3V3RYBODY 1S GOOD 4ND B4D, STR1D3R

TH3 TR1CK 1S TO S33 BOTH 4ND 4CC3PT 1T 4S 1T 1S

JUST1C3 3X1STS NOT B3C4US3 B4D P3OPL3 4R3 B4D, BUT TO STR1K3 F34R SUCH TH4T TH3 GOOD P3OPL3 4R3NT STUP1D 3NOUGH TO B3 B4D TOO

OR SOM3TH1NG L1K3 TH4T

that sounds really really stupid tz

RUD3!!

but whatever 

if it works it works

uh

thanks

for telling me i mean

YOUR3 W3LCOM3

4CTU4LLY 1T W4S N1C3 TO SH4R3 R4TH3R TH4N K33P1NG 1T 4LL TO MYS3LF

cool

you said you knew a few other small things

W3LL

spill

how much worse can it be

YOU WOULD GO B4CK TO ST4RT SBURB 4LL OV3R 4G41N

YOU WOULDNT DO 1T 4LON3

who

M3

> ...
> 
> sorry about that
> 
> but i couldnt let them get in the way
> 
> hey
> 
> hey terezi
> 
> dont do this
> 
> oh come on
> 
> i dont want to fight you too
> 
> are you going to try and stop me now
> 
> NO
> 
> hey look i got you to speak
> 
> progress already
> 
> jegus dont do that
> 
> look
> 
> im fixing everything okay and none of this will have happened
> 
> everybody will forget
> 
> 1 DONT W4NT TO FORG3T
> 
> 4ND TH1S T1M3L1N3 1S DOOM3D 4NYW4Y
> 
> not yet its not
> 
> YOU DONT UND3RST4ND
> 
> TH1S 1SNT TH3 T1M3 YOU TH1NK 1T 1S
> 
> terezi nobody understands time more than me
> 
> 3X4CTLY FUCKNUTS
> 
> LOOK
> 
> JUST GO
> 
> ROS3 4LR34DY R4N OFF W1TH TH3 OTH3RS 4ND 1M TH3 ONLY ON3 YOUV3 L3FT CONSC1OUS 4S1D3 FROM TH3M
> 
> YOU WON 
> 
> GO S4VE TH3 WORLD, H3RO
> 
> what if
> 
> i take you with me
> 
> what then
> 
> YOU C4NT T4K3 M3 THROUGH T1M3
> 
> that was before
> 
> time follows my rules now not the other way around
> 
> DO YOU 3V3N R34L1S3 WH4T YOUR3 D34L1NG W1TH
> 
> ive never been this certain in my life
> 
> C3RT41NTY 1S NOT 4LW4YS SOM3TH1NG TO TR34SUR3
> 
> says you
> 
> so are you coming with me
> 
> FUCK OFF, STR1D3R
> 
> that sounds like a yes to me
> 
> here we go

1T WOULD B3 4 COMPL3T3 SUCC3SS - YOU WOULD K33P JOHN FROM R3C31V1NG H1S SBURB COPY W1TH 34S3

BUT

> i did it terezi
> 
> watch 
> 
> now we just go forward in time and everything should 
> 
> what
> 
> whats going
> 
> 1M B31NG 3R4S3D
> 
> OF COURS3
> 
> but youll be back right
> 
> like the others
> 
> this paradox will send us all home safe where we belong
> 
> 4LL OF US M4YB3 3X3C3PT TH3 ON3S C4US1NG 1T
> 
> YOU H4V3 YOUR 1MMUN1ty to t1m3
> 
> 1 dont h4v3 th4t
> 
> 1m just m3
> 
> fuck
> 
> no
> 
> this
> 
> this isnt what i wanted
> 
> why didnt you tell me
> 
> b3c4us3 you h4d to l34rn
> 
> so th4t d4v3 could l34rn
> 
> not you
> 
> th3 d4v3 1 would h4v3 gon3 w1th w1ll1ngly
> 
> th3 r34l d4v3 that 1
> 
> terezi
> 
> fuck
> 
> terezi!
> 
> TEREZI!!!!!

OF COURS3

1 M4Y H4V3 OV3RLOOK3D M1NOR F4CTORS

TH1S D4T4 COM3S FROM MY KNOWL3DG3 OF TH3 M1ND

1TS NOT QU1T3 TRU3 S1GHT

BUT TH4T M4K3S 1T TH3 MOST TRUTHFUL OF 4LL

so moral of the story

never go godtier and never die and listen to your sister

SOM3TH1NG L1K3 TH4T 

D4V3, YOU ST1LL DONT LOOK OK4Y

ill be fine

it never happened right

none of it

its just a story

a timeline that never worked out

right

R1GHT

FOR US 4T L34ST

okay

good

then i can deal with it

1F 1T H3LPS

W3 C4N PR3T3ND TH1S CONV3RS4T1ON N3V3R H4PP3N3D UNT1L YOU F33L B3TT3R 4BOUT 1T

thats probably a good idea

4R3 YOU RUBB1NG YOUR 3Y3S?

yeah something got in them

H3H3H3

TH4T R3M1NDS M3

of what

D4V3, [1S TH1S YOU?](http://i75.photobucket.com/albums/i285/pinkdaughter/1STH1SYOU.png)

ha

yeah 

maybe it is

except you know

youre the alien not me so shouldnt it be the other way around

YOUR3 TH3 AL13N H3R3 FROM MY P3RSP3CT1V3

oh right

weirdo

Y3P

BUT 1 GOT YOU TO SM1L3 4G41N, D1DNT 1? <3

shut up

H3H3H3H3

oh jegus will you just stop cackling

or maybe ill stop you myself

H33H33H33H33H33H33H33H33H33H3-


End file.
